Finally Out
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Sequel to Finally Yours, the aftermath. Lots of angst too. :
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL! Finally! Sorry, you don't hate me though, I'm too awesome...right? :D Usually I rant up here and I kind of just want to point this out to everyone and make sure it's not JUST me. So we all saw the 'Silly Love Songs' episode, right? How many of you were REALLY pissed Finn kissed Quinn, which led to her cheating on Sam. Um, I know this is all stereotypical, but he's a teenage, quarterback boy. So he's horny, kind of a given at sometime he'd be a slight douche and Quinn kissed him first, he's just still in love with her. Plus, it kind of made me smile because Finn's REALLY hot like that. Just me?

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, my mind claims dibs belongs to fyrewyre(thank you, I actually did like it)

Previously:

Finn and Puck got together, which everyone already knew they had feelings for each other but they didn't realize it and had to go through a bunch of drama about it in order to even kiss. Feeling insecure Puck decided the relationship would be secret but realized Finn wanted more and he felt like a bad boyfriend. So after a long day of, seeing two guys slam his boy into a locker, someone interrupting them before sex he snaps when Rachel touches Finn, outing them to all the Gleeks.

On a side note, Karofsky and Azimio were touching on his boyfriend and gave him bruises that he later finds and kicks their asses for getting them suspended for a week.

Now:

Okay, so it was huge news that they were dating for a few days until more drama started. No one gave them shit because let's be honest, Karofsky and Azimio weren't there to protect them or start it. That would all change in two days though and Finn was more worried than Puck ever expected him to be, ever wants to see him.

"Babe, calm down." Puck said from Finn's bed as Finn paced the floor, biting his lip.

"I can't Puck, what happens when they come back? To me? To YOU?" He didn't stop pacing so Puck got off the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Finn, look at me. Nothing is going to happen, we won't let it."

"You're just saying that."

"No I mean it, now will you stop pacing." Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Fine." He said as he pulled away. It was 1:39 and Finn had yawned a million times in the two hours since he started pacing. The two falling onto the bed and wrapping themselves in each other. "Puck, I love you." He fell asleep.

"Yeah, I love you too." He smiled and fell asleep to the smell of Finn.

Come morning they woke up to the smell of food, waffles to be exact. Neither moved though, not really wanting to. It was comfortable and warm there, why would they want to move? Exactly they wouldn't, so they didn't.

"FINN! PUCK!" They heard Carole knock on the door. "Food's done!" Puck pulled away first but Finn got out of bed first. There was a peck and nothing else, too tired to move.

"What's your plans for today?"

"I was gonna hang out here and then hit the movies with Finn, if that's alright with you?" Finn looked to him, confused, when had they made that plan.

"Yeah, you two have fun, you deserve it." Puck nodded and thanked Carole as Finn hugged his mom and smiled, still confused. When they actually made it down the stairs again he asked.

"When had we agreed on that?"

"We didn't just figured I'd buy you dinner, do you not want to?"

"No, I do, I just...thanks."

"For what, being a boyfriend."

"No, for being the best boyfriend, you're brag-worthy." Puck laughed and he's not sure how it happened but sometime during their make-out session Finn convinced him into watching this really boring movie. Then when he went for another kiss, Finn was asleep against the headboard, arm wrapped around Puck protectively. Puck had no option but to sigh and cuddle into his boyfriend's chest. Hey, it wasn't all bad.

The dinner was crazy, he's pretty sure no one's ever stared that much and maybe it was because it was two guys and no girls. Puck didn't care though, just tightened his grip on Finn's hand and released it as they sat down.

"Everyone's staring."

"that's because they're jealous?"

"What that we have balls?"

"No, that we have each other, will you calm down." Puck narrowed his eyes when Finn laughed at him.

"Hey," He defended. "I still think it's cause we have balls."

"Whatever you want to believe baby." Puck made a face before smirking.

They left the restaurant, lips hitting every so often until they got into the car. Then they had laughed at all the people's stares, gapes and glares. Finn's pretty sure this was the best date he could ever ask for in Lima. He's had better ones out of town but in town it was the best. Still in the back of him mind he was worried, tomorrow was Monday, which meant they'd be there. Which meant, no one quite knew yet.

Who knows? Maybe they won't show up until Tuesday, maybe nothing will happen, maybe Puck's right. Or, Finn thinks, as they walk into school on Monday, seeing Karofsky and Azimio, maybe Puck was wrong. The looked over and when they met eyes he realized Puck was real wrong. Thank God, this was a Monday Puck decided to come, Finn's not sure he can handle them on his own. At the same time though, he wished Puck wasn't here, he wants Puck safe. Would Puck be safe? Would he be safe? They'd find out soon enough.

**smiles all sweet and sheepish like** yeah, that's all you get for your first chapter, maily because I feel like shit and need sleep. I may put the songfics on hold for a while, until I can figure things out, hope you all don't mind. Again, if you want to write them have fun, I won't hate, but I will write them if they're not in the Fuck community.

Reviews makes me smile! like this :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh I'm horrible at this...I've got like a major case of writer's block on my two other stories Let Your Defenses Down and Dangerous Job. It suck because I can't have writer's block, like who gets happy when they have that? Not me. You might but I don't. So I'm going to work with this story if anyone wants to help get me out of my little hole just go read them and PM me or reviewer with helpful things I don't know I'm so bad right now. Argh!

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the fact I don't own glee is obvious because I'm a fifteen year old girl who has an F in gym because my teachers suck. Sorry.

Finn had noticed that Puck had been really smart about today, the way he dodged out of Karofsky's and Azimio's way and pulled Finn with him. Even though it was obvious he really wanted to kick one of their asses, Finn's not sure what was stopping his boyfriend, Puck knew it was Finn that stopped him. He promised Finn they'd be fine if he goes and starts shit than that obviously defeats the purpose.

However, life's not a fairytale, there's no drama leads to a happy ending and promises are easily kept. You're boyfriend isn't always around to protect you and Karofsky and Azimio knew that all too well. The only thing worse than them two was the fact now everyone was on their asses about it. Puck punched Jacob in the face and smashed his camera after being repeatedly asked if Puck likes a dick up his ass, or if Finn's loud in bed. The whole school didn't need to know their sex details so he flipped after the third question.

Finn had been on the other side of the hallway saw it and from the look in Puck's eyes just smiled and shook his head before sliding into his classroom. Finn knew Puck had a reason, Puck has a reason for a lot of things he does and they'd talk about it later anyway. The only problem with Puck was you never knew his reasoning until later anyway.

But when Finn goes into that classroom the two dickheads approach Puck, who just narrows his eyes and calmly reminds himself he promised Finn. He clenches his fists and shoves them into their pockets as they exchange a glance and stand at his feet.

Hey, fag, how was your week without us? Azimio asked.

"Great, actually. Get out of my way." Stay calm, you promised Finn.

"Aw, you don't want to spend any time with us?" He's not sure if it was a question or a statement but it sounded like both.

"I've got to get to class." Finn. You promised him.

Well, that's too bad, because of you I got grounded for two months. He cracked his knuckles. You are so paying for this Puckerman. Puck let his eyes narrow as Karofsky made the first move. He ducked avoiding the punch, throwing his own. Reminding himself that he was so going to owe Finn for this. Karofsky stumbled back slightly and Azimio punched Puck on the side of his head.

This really isn't fair, both boys are way bigger then him and it was 2 against one! How is that fair? Don't even mention how life isn't fair, he gets that but fighting should be. There's fist flying and shoving, Puck got slammed into the lockers and punched in the gut, his foot coming out and tripping Karofsky who held him. His arm blocking the blow and other fist punching Azimio in the face.

Kids started to come out of their classrooms only to see what was going on, a circle formed and Puck was doing really good at holding his own weight, really he might've had double the damage than the other guys...or maybe triple but it was still really good. That was of course until he saw Finn pushing his way through the crowd, shock covering his face before he got in on this.

Most people scoffed about how Puck needed his boyfriend to save him, which again was so not fair. Finn had focused mainly on Azimio, Karofsky on Puck. Followers attack the leaders, kind of thing, where which ever leader fell first made the follower drop out. Puck has never seen Finn so mad, fist flying, Azimio didn't stand a chance, he was pinned to the lockers ten seconds after Finn jumped in.

Of course that meant the other two backed off first, and more scoffing all boys really fucked up by now. Finn yelled at them and – role reversal, Puck thought – if Puck didn't hold him back he would've continued to beat them up. Finn couldn't take anymore of the shit the onlookers were saying he kind of just snapped. He knew this was only the beginning but that didn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

You all need to fuck off, in case you didn't notice, Puck didn't need me, ya hear? He had two against one if that's fair to you, you all need to fucking die. Really, just because we're dating, we're not like evil like these two, we don't rub off on you. Get the fuck over your stereotypicalness and realize this shit doesn't mean anything outside of these walls, in the real world, where none of you will make it.

"Oh," Karofsky scoffed. "And you think you will?" Finn ripped from Puck's grip and punched the guy in the face sending him flying backwards.

"Fuck you." He walked away and pulled Puck with him, who honestly was stuck between shocked and slightly turned on by Angry!Finn. "What the hell Puck?" He said once they were in the bathroom, his voice not holding the same anger or confidence as it did before.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I tried really hard, but then Karofsky threw a punch and I snapped, I had to defend myself." Finn washed his face, Puck staring at him.

"I get that, why didn't you text me, you know you can't take two guys alone."

"I so could've." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Sure, babe, whatever you think."

"Are YOU okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't buy that..."

"I just..this is just the start Puck, I don't know if I can handle all of this." Puck's hand reached out and pulled Finn to him.

"We're going through this together and we can because that was only because we got them kicked out. Don't worry too much."

"Yeah? Isn't that what you said before?"

"What? No...maybe. Just look, I promise to avoid anymore as long as you promise not to freak everytime I get hit."You were against lockers Puck, yes I was going to freak."

"Don't. I can take care of myself."

"No, Puck, no you can't. Stop saying that because you can't!"

"Finn..."

"no, Puck I know you're all tough and you act like nothing hurts you and you don't give a shit. I know you Puck! You do give a shit and you do get hurt and you can't always take care of yourself and you shouldn't have to."

"Finn, will you calm down."

"No, I won't because they hurt you, Puck. Do you get that, they wouldn't have stopped, they could've killed you." Puck looked at Finn, whose eyes were glazed with tears and lips in a frown, but anger written on his face.

"Is that what this is about? Finn, I...they won't...trust me I won't let them kill me."

"You don't know how to say no Puck. You have too much pride to just walk away." Finn looked down. "I just, I don't know what I'd do if I found out that you were...that I couldn't protect you."

"Hey, how do you think I felt last week when you said stay out?" Finn smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not. I'm going to defend myself and you. You understand? Those are the two most important things right now and they're going to continue to fight with us. I promise that I won't start the fight."

"Fine," Finn cuddled his head into Puck's shoulder. "If I find out you start one fight with them and I swear we won't have sex for the rest of the month." Puck laughed.

"Fine, it's a deal." The worst thing was knowing this was the beginning the actually scary part, knowing he might have to go a whole month without sex with his boyfriend, then he'd personally murder Karofsky and Azimio. Who he's pretty sure have it out for him and Finn, he was so going to find out what their problem was.

AHHH! I can't even tell if that was good, but I liked it, did yoooou like it? Yea, you...not your taco or your soda, did you? So yeah, quick question for ya'll:

If an old guy was holding a door at Dunkin' Donuts for you and you're not sure if you should enter of let him exit and he asks you how many people there are, and let's say there's three. In which he replies "Father, son and Holy Spirit. You are now part of my flock." And then continuously asks "Do you believe?" As you actually enter the store. What's the first thing running through your head?

Also is there anything you really want to see in this chapter? Like Puck getting slushie and it going down his pants(Ah couldn't resist)? I really need ideas, now watch after you all give me ideas I'm magically going to come up with others and be all "Oh I'll just figure out how to add it ALL in here and somehow successfully do it! So please tell me what you want to see? Or if you want to see nothing just be all 'Good story, I love it' or something...


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo...Basically, I'm all depressed and stuff again, which bums me out because it's not cool to be all upset over nothing. It's Wednesday and then I have vacation which means I have more time to focus on this and my other stories and all the crap around me. BLAH! Also, it's my birthday in a week and a day, which I'm totally pumped about, even though nothing big's going down. But...my mom took the day out of work which is good because I feel like my family's falling apart around me sometimes, especially now, so I'll reconnect with her and then it'll get better for a while and the story will continue to get better and faster updates, hopefully.

Wow, that was a really long rant.

Inspiration: Since I've been so depressed I need a pick-me-up, which just happens to be a cute little chapter for the story.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: Um, with the rant above do you THINK I own Glee? I don't own Glee or Cory or Mark or Chris or Jenna or Dianna or Max or anyone, anything.

There was a lot more shit through out the day, hip-checked into the lockers, glares, insults, slushy running down Puck's pants at one point, and getting covered in it. Puck didn't lie though, he kept his anger in check, the warning look from Finn enough to stop him in his tracks.

He sighed and ran a hand through his grape-covered Mohawk as it dripped down his face and chest. Finn walked over as the guys left snickering. He ran a hand through his boyfriends Mohawk, scrapping some out and giving a sympathetic frown as he looked down to him.

"C'mon, I'll help you clean up." Puck had anger written all over his face as they walked into the bathroom, his shirt already removed.

"I can't believe them!" He growled.

"Calm down, Puck, you're not getting anywhere fighting or bitching."

"Why are you doing this? Can you really act like this isn't bothering you?" Finn frowned as he handed some paper towels to Puck.

"Kurt had to go through this, we can too." It was barely a whisper.

"This is the third time I've gotten slushied today! You know what it is? It's that they'll never be happy. They'll never fucking be happy so they have to make us all miserable." He ran the paper towel over his neck and face as Finn cleaned his hair. Finn had the biggest smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing it's just, you do realize that a few months ago that was you? Throwing Kurt into a dumpster and throwing slushies at losers? Shooting me with a paintball gun because I joined glee?"

"There was a difference." Puck defended, cleaning his shirt.

"Oh, really? Do tell."

"I never did it to people who were happy just because they were happy." Finn tilted his head. "i threw Kurt in the dumpsters because he was a loser I slushied losers because they were losers and I shot you because..."

"You were jealous and thought you were losing me." Puck smiled with a glare. "You're such a dick sometimes." Puck hasn't seen that big of a smile in school at all today.

"I know." Finn's head is resting on his forehead now, looking into his lovers eyes.

"Are we going to be okay?"

"We're going to be fine." He kisses Finn lightly, but Finn kisses back, deepening it. 'We have to be fine, you have to be fine, we're gonna be fine.' He's not sure who he's convincing, he knows it his self, he just doesn't believe it as much as he wishes he could.

It's like their life depends on each other know, which it could. Their lips separate and their hands interlock. It's like they have more faith then they did five minutes ago, in each other, in themselves. They believe it and sure school definitely isn't the best place to hold hands and be safe, but it's good.

They'll feel invincible, let them for the last period of the day, let them strut down the hallway like they're better then everyone else out there. And somewhere deep inside, they are. They're a lot better then most those kids in the hallway, they're true to themselves and they've been defending that.

The looks are ignored, comments pushed aside, hands interlocked, eyes glancing at the other's. It feels a lot better than it did this morning and they were almost done, this was almost over. Nothing was going to stop them now, nothing could.

Not today, not tomorrow, not next week and not next month. This was their time and they deserved a little happiness. If the happiness was at home or at school, on the streets or in Finn's room, it didn't matter, it was there. Smiles fall in place as they don't give a fuck right now.

Karofsky and Azimio look a little more pissed but that didn't faze them right now. Right now all that mattered was that they were going to be okay and they were happy. All of the other's were just jealous they didn't have someone who meant so much, that they couldn't find happiness yet.

"Fags." And it's ignored as they slip into their last period classroom, slipping into the back, to talk, to ignore but not to hide, not to run. As the bell rings they take their loving time 'packing up' because they know there will be shit to face when they step out of this building.

One foot out the door and Puck pulls Finn to look at him. Finn looks confused but listens and meets his lovers eyes with a smile as those words reecho in his ears. As those words give him hope, as those words reassure him. Followed by those words he's need to hear one more time, those words that make him feel safe again. Those few words he can't help but agree with because it's true.

"We're going through this together, I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." With a smile and a peck they're out the door ready to face the world, together love in their hearts. They've only got this year and next year then they're gone, they're done.

Yay fluffy cuteness, can we tell how depressed I am? I can't, hehe, just wait for the next chapter. Oh, also, I'm thinking about writing something out of my little comfort zone, I was actually starting to work on something, but that's literately frozen. So if there's anything you want to see, look there's a review button and a PM button on my profile.

Also, I don't know what else I'm going to add in this story so if there's anything you'd like to see(Ex: A slushy actually going down Puck's pants and the outcome) just let me know, I'll do mah best, if there's nothing you actually want to see you just like surprises, that's all cool.

Review anyway because it makes me smile!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks reviewers **sarcasm**! I totally know what I'm doing for this chapter! No I don't. I don't know shit for this story! I'm all 'ooo idea' then all 'fuck what was that idea again'. Now I'm stuck with just playing by ear I guess. For all of yous who think I should actually write a sex scene in this story just go read chapter 2 of My Fairytale, and you will know why I don't. XD

Anyway, I've had an amazing day and I was looking back in my E-mail(my old computer was fucked) and I found this really sick, incomplete story about Finn and I was all 'Oh yeah baby I'm working on you!' So I've been delaying and working on that, not sure if I should actually upload/finish it but whatever, I figured if anyone wants it let me know. I'll definitely finish it just probably never get to uploading it.

And after all that...

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I gave custody up yesterday, well it was removed when I tried for full custody. :) (don't you just love me?)

It wasn't just them that got the school turning against them, it was all of glee. The difference from before everyone knew to now was the abuse and harassment had increased by a lot. Not once was the blame thrown at each other though, even when the rest of the Gleeks were throwing the blame on them, quicker than anything.

More slushies, more insults, more violence and though mostly aimed at the two actually in the couple it was also aimed at the rest of the Gleeks. All of them asking what the hell they did to piss the guys off so bad. Neither boy telling that they had harassed Finn which made Puck snap and get them suspended. Everyone knew he had gotten them suspended with no reason as to why.

Hell, everyone had basically figured that as over and done with. Which it totally was because now it was physical abuse and emotional not sexual. Some people, kids, were nice about it, not really caring, just like some of the teachers were mean about it. Puck and Finn kept their heads held high though. After their little pick-me-up conversation nothing could bother them. So yeah, they were a lot stronger than before.

Okay so one major thing bothered Puck, when one of those assholes touched his man. He was better with his jealousy, a touch was a touch and flirting wasn't mutual. But when they touched him he wanted to murder them, rip their throats out, memories flooding back. Finn's arms held in his hands ever so lightly, observing the bruises the guys left, it killed him. Finn didn't seem to care ever though.

"Hey, fag." Karofsky bumped Finn's shoulder roughly but Finn just staggered back a little bit. His lips twitched into a scowl and his eyes narrowed. The next words shocking Karofsky and himself, Puck and Azimio not there.

"Look who's fucking talking." Karofsky turned on him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Finn was so glad he had no books in his hands, knowing after that comment he might need his hands. "you think none of the guys see you struggling to keep your hands off us in the locker room?"

"You little bitch, you think just because you're suddenly gay like the rest of your homo club that this school is."

"No, but your hand prints sure as hell convince me of it." A fist his the side of his jaw.

"Shut you're fucking mouth you fag!" Finn rubbed his jaw, narrowing eyes, debating hitting him back but realizing his words would totally fuck the guy over more.

"What?" His voice is quiet. "You don't want everyone to know you were expelled for SEXUALLY HARASSING ME?" Kids were looking shocked as Dave got this crazy-wild look in his eyes, his fist clenching until his knuckles turned white. "Cause I'm pretty sure that's wicked gay of you!" Bam! A fist sent him sprawling backwards.

"Shut you're fucking mouth." He smiled and punched back, fist flying and kids looking. Finn shoved him into the lockers, getting punched.

"Hey! HEY! Break it up." The teacher stood between them, looking at Finn.

"Tell this fag to keep his little hands to himself."

"Oh, you think anyone wants you? You're so stupid, nobody ever dates asshole, losers like you. You'll never be happy, stop taking that out on me!" Finn emphasized his point by indicating to himself. Dave growled.

"I'll fucking kill you Hudson, shut your fucking mouth."

"What? Are you serious? You can go day by day and say bullshit to us, but you can't handle one fucking insult. Is it because what you say to us we already know or isn't true and what I just said is and you didn't know it." Dave threw another punch from the side of the teacher, who just watched Finn stagger backwards.

"I told you to shut it."

"You just can't handle the truth huh?" Finn walked away, slamming the doors to the bathroom open. Karofsky spun and walked the other way, kids leaving as the teacher went back to his classroom. He looked in the mirror, anger still in his eyes and he ran some water over his face, a bruise under his left eyes and his lip split.

Fucking asshole. He was so sick of everything, he wanted to run Karofsky over with a car, stab him until he wasn't breathing but he did none of that. He didn't have the tools, and he didn't start this, Karofsky did. He actually figures he'll tell Puck about it in three minutes.

He stands at his boyfriends locker, face hidden by the door. He knows it's safer to try and hide it then just come out and be all 'oh, hey, so Karofsky punched me and we got into a fight, it's all good now though'. Yeah, how well would that go over? Knowing Puck, not well, he's probably be so pissed he could kill Karofsky with a plastic spoon or a piece of paper.

"So, I was thinking today after school we could..." He looked to Finn's face, Finn biting the inside of his lip lightly. "Finn,what happened?"

"You have to promise not to be mad."

"Like hell. I'm aloud to be mad."

"No, Puck. You promised not to start anything, at all."

"Fine, which one did what?"

"Karofsky and me got into a fight. He called me a fag and I kind of said something back, then he may have told me to shut up and I said more then he hit me and I kept going." Puck got this smile on his face and a look in his eyes.

"Well, what did you say?"

"Basically outed him in front of everyone." Finn muttered. "And might have told him he'd never be happy."

"You outed him and told him he'd never be happy." It was said so slow as if it was complex and there was more to understand.

"Basically, there were more words but yeah pretty much." There was a pause. "Are you mad at me?" Puck met his eyes and laughed lightly.

"No, I love you so much. I just, I wish I was there, I would have loved to see that happen."

"Yeah, you would've flipped."

"Shut up." Puck said lightly, smiling still.

"You know it's true you would've been all 'sonuvabitch' and like punched him then said something like 'keep your filthy dsisguting paws off my sexy boyfriend or I'll rip your throat out'." Finn's imitation of Puck was horrible and made Puck shove him lightly.

"Shut up." He whined "It's not my fault they bother me."

"I know, babe. It's theirs I know."

"Exactly" Their fingers lacing together as they left the school, laughing and talking, getting glances from the school. One day it'll be brighter, one day it won't matter. That one day had to be soon right? Right?

So, this is it...Yeah, horrible whatever. I know what I'm going to do, I know what I'm doing. YES! Welcome my sick mind + my story + my orange soda into your life and realize that you have to review because it's almost my birthday, in four days to be exact.

So, you should all just review and encourage me to update faster, you know you want to. And if you do I will willingly let you have some of my Chips Ahoy and my Orange Soda. XD You can't turn that down.

Hehe, so oh yeah, I love you. Hell, I'll give you a shout out if you want one, a chapter whatever the hell you want. I'm so nice. I'm in such a great mood you could tell me you hate me and I'd love you. :)

One more thing, guess who might go see I Am Number Four in theaters on her birthday? ME yay, I love Diana so much. And I feel like that's a perfect part for her, though I'm a little depressed she's not kicking ass, she'd be amazing doing that. :)

So review with comments on that movie and on this story and anything else, like how amazing they are, really have you seen half the outfits they wear, gah.

Ending this, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Holy shiters, yeah shiters, you got a problem with that? I do too. But I got three reviews, I think ya'll are shaping up. I'm so mean, you love me though, don't deny it. Anyway, so it's 3 days until my birthday, yeah I'm shaping up too huh? That's right, so wait, I've got a story for you guys. I wanted orange soda the other day but we didn't have any so when we went out to get food(My family and my cousins) we had to get some soda. Apparently my obsession is a world known fact because when I walked into the store the guy was all 'oh you want some orange soda, yeah?' I was all WTF! Annnnyyywayyyy, rambling obviously.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I, according to someone on Youtube, actually own Glee, because I own the CD and the DVD. I Don't own Glee other than that so I'm not making money for them, sadly.

AN:For all my three beautifully amazing reviewers, Here's my Chips Ahoy and one can of Orange soda...I got thirsty while delivering them so they're kind of empty, enjoy!

It was dark and they were hanging out in the playground, like the teenagers they are, swinging on the swings. Puck glancing at Finn every so often, as they talked about everything, it was so easy, so normal. Like it didn't matter what he said really because there was nothing he could say to piss Finn off.

Okay unless he was all 'Oh yeah, you see Santana today she looked hot.' which would actually be a lie because he didn't see Santana, so how the hell does he know? It felt good, you know, to see Finn smile 100% genuine, not all fake like in school. It felt good just to be out of that piece of trash, shithole, whatever you want to consider it. The teacher didn't give a shit about Finn anymore because he was dating Puck, hell they only tolerated him because he was a good kid even though Puck wasn't.

It started bothering Puck, that his boy was getting punished for being with him. Finn glanced over and could tell in a heartbeat. The way Puck was staring out into space and just casually swinging, Finn knew something was wrong, the way he went silent. So, he slipped out of his own swing, stopping Puck with his hands placed on his boyfriend's thighs.

"What?" Finn asked when Puck looked at him.

"What?"

"What's bothering you?" Puck raised that eyebrow, acting like he was a big, tough guy again. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Nothing's bothering me babe." Finn slipped onto his lap, after a lot of struggling, Puck smiling at him a laugh echoing through the park.

"You're lying I can see it." Puck licked his lips, trying to keep them steady and pressed his lips lightly to Finn's. Finn smiled lightly into the kiss before pulling away. "Don't dodge the question."

"It's really nothing." Finn still looked at him disbelieving. "it's just that the teachers treat you like shit because you're dating me." Finn laughed shaking his head.

"Babe, they'd treat me like shit if I dated any guy in our school, it ain't you." Finn smiled lightly. "Even if it was, I wouldn't care. I love you, not them. I care about you not them." Puck nodded and kissed Finn again.

"It's getting late, I should get you home." Finn smiled and slipped of Puck, stumbling, which caused Puck to wrap his arms around Finn's waist to catch him. Their hands interlocked, fingers lacing with each other as they walked away.

The night passed, the two boys texting each other until on fell asleep with promises of seeing each other tomorrow morning, at school. Finn was actually up pretty early, he couldn't sleep at all and he didn't know why. It's not because he had these plans to sleep with Puck, like they've never fucked, they have. There was just this feeling and he didn't understand it.

He just shrugged it off though, as if it was no big deal. Hey who ever said it was? So he pulled on a clean shirt, as far as he knew, and a pair of jeans. He looked in the mirror, brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair attempting to fix it slightly. With a shrug he left the room.

"Morning honey."

"Morning mom." He said, grabbing a Strawberry PopTart, and a sip of milk as he finished the PopTart.

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." That feeling came back and he rubbed at his stomach lightly, as if that would make the feeling go away. Yeah, okay. "I'm gonna head to school, early." It wasn't really early, just earlier than usual by like ten minutes, he likes sleep, so yeah he comes to homeroom right as the bell rings.

He plays with the radio in the driveway, before deciding he had time to walk. He put his headphones in and played his songs, stuffing his Ipod back into his pocket. His backpack is slung over one shoulder as he walks. Thinking everything over again.

_'When you touch me, it's like the very first time. I'm so lucky to say that you're mine. I still get those stupid little butterflies. But it's just what you do, I'm loving everything you do.'_

Oh how this song represented them so well, as well as Don't Matter, it was like, you know, even though Finn's told him countless time to stop something and not start fights, he'd still love Puck in the end and it didn't matter what people said, ever. Puck and him were perfect together and Azimio and Karofsky needed to get out of their little shell world and fuck off.

Finn smiles just thinking about Puck being an asshole to them. Okay, he'll admit it, he kind of, okay he really likes when Puck defends him and he's not sure why. But he doesn't want Puck getting hurt, especially for something like defending him.

Technically, that's kind of hypocritical huh? The fact he's gotten hurt defending them so why couldn't Puck? Because Puck's not aloud to, he's just not. Whatever, Puck's just not aloud to leave him, not aloud to get in trouble unless it's the two of them, together.

He walks into the parking lot and sees Azimio, Karofsky-less and he gulps, then shakes his head and knows that Azimio won't do anything. He can't there's too many witnesses and it's illegal to kill right? Right? Okay, he knows Azimio wouldn't kill him, but even accidental murder by abuse is still illegal.

Azimio doesn't even notice me, he thinks, I'm good. Maybe he should've thought that a little later. He's taking out his Ipod and stuffing it in his bag when Azimio approaches him, without Karofsky. He was in some deep shit.

So, who wants to kill little me for another cliff hanger? No good, hehe. Think of it this way, you kill me and goodbye awesome story hello murder trial. You let me live it's oh hello wonderful continuation. At least let me finish my stories. :)

It was really cute and you'll never ever guess what's going to happen ever, so don't even try. I already have it all figured out. I'm all evily demonic for my next chapter. You're all gonna hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Nobody guessed because you really can't...I bet you're all like 'oh well this will happen' you're probably wrong. You could be right because some of you are really creepy and know how to read minds...but you're probably wrong.

I hate finding stories that I used to adore writing because all my ideas are gone for it and I really want to write it more, so I'm trying to work on this one story after I get an update per day also I'm signing up for Driver's Ed soon, yay, and my birthday's in two days. I'm not sure which story yet, but one of ya'll are getting a chapter that morning. Right at 12...okay maybe not on the dot but around there. :)

Rambling!

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: No, I don't freaking own Glee, where would you get that idea?

Puck minds his own damn business because that's what Finn asked him to do, to stay out of fights. So, he walks into school like a 'good boy', ignoring the world around him, he has plans with Finn today and he was heading towards there. Still when he passes Dave his hands clench and his jaw strains, anger filling him slightly.

Don't start anything, don't say anything, keep walking. He can hear Finn's voice calming him down over his own thoughts. Don't worry about him babe, just come see me. That was completely ignored when Karofsky grabbed him and shoved him into the lockers.

"Hey fag, you're little bitch needs to learn to keep his hand off me. You gonna tell him, or am I?"

"Don't be an asshole because he's better than you." Puck's fist itch to punch that smirk right off that fucking face.

"I'm assuming I'm telling him?"

"Don't put your filthy paws on him!" Puck was so ready to punch him in the face 'Don't. Do. It.' Damn, Finn needs tog et out of his head.

"Oh I won't." His head snapped back from the punch and he threw one right back, Fuck it, he didn't start it. Plus, could Finn really stay mad at him for long. No. Exactly. Dave shoved him back into the lockers, going to throw another fist but Puck got his in first, sending Dave stumbling back a little bit. Now he was pissed, so he advanced on Dave, who threw another punch and tackled Puck to the ground. They flipped, Puck throwing more punches for the time being, until Dave was back on top.

Azimio walked up to Finn and smiled lightly as Finn's head came up, he rolled his eyes and went to walk away.

"I wouldn't leave just yet, Hudson." He stopped but didn't turn around.

"And why the hell not."

"Dave's more mad at you than I am." Finn turned, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, fuck you. You both need to get over yourself. Is this about yesterday?"

"Does it matter, all I know is, he'll fuck you over worse than I would."

"Right. Let me guess you're mad I hurt your boyfriend and you're gonna take it out on me." Azimio punched him and he went to punch back but the next few words made his blood grow cold.

"Nope, Dave's taking it out on you're boyfriend and you'll never guess how." Finn gulped, and stared for a split second before running. The only thing stopping him was Azimio grabbing him and pulling him back and pinning him to the car.

"You might want to think before you spread your love around the school and before you punch Dave." Finn struggles against the hands, trying to get away.

"You hurt him and I swe..."

"Oh, I'm not, Hudson."

"You asshole." He sees Azimio's eyes darken. "You think it's cool what you're doing, it's not! Whatever happens will be your fault too!"

"Aw, it just roughing him up, nothing bad. I swear." Azimio said with the sickest smile in there.

"What does he have? What is he doing?"

"Ah, he's just roughing him up." Finn couldn't stand this, his knee came up and hit Azimio in the crotch hard, the bigger boy doubling over as Finn headed toward the school.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Hudson!" Finn had half the mind to run back over there, punch him in the face and take off back towards the school. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening with Puck. It could be way worse than just roughing him up, the last time he dealt with Karofsky and Azimio was when the harassed him, if they fucking lay a hand on Puck like that...

He's rushing past people, who are appearing more and more and more. He can't find Puck. Where the hell is Puck. He runs through the hallway and goes into the class they were supposed to meet at, he's not there.

"Damnit Puck, where are you?" He whispers, struggling to get his phone out of his pocket. His hands are shaking uncontrollably, fearing the worst. Can you really blame him? Someone just told him straight up, that his boyfriend was hurt, that someone was fucking with him because Finn decided to be a bitch. Oh, God Damn, this was all his fault all his fucking fault.

He opens his phone, nothing, nothing, nothing. And it goes flying across the room. Why were they doing this? They knew Finn would flip...they knew Puck wouldn't fight. Oh God, why didn't he just tell Puck to fight. He will be so proud of Puck if he finds out he fought, he swears he'll serve on Puck hand and foot, just let him be okay please.

He's running out of the classroom, heading back for Azimio, he's going to fucking kill that dude, when he hears those four words that cause him to run toward danger instead of away. Those four words that cause him to basically stop breathing and tears to fill up in his eyes. His heart, he's not sure if it's racing or if it stopped all he knows is when those four words are uttered he prays they aren't talking about Dave, prays Puck's not there.

"He has a gun."

BAM! Who hates me...[insert puppy eyes here] there is no reason to hate...okay there totally is. Don't worry, there's a lot more shit to come. These things just pop into my head randomly, they're so bad. So horribly bad, before you ask this isn't a cliché movie, okay, no it's not. Just wanted to clear that up.

I'm going to go run away from you all now, I kind of really love my life. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ah! Holy, okay, well I just realized that depending on where you live today might still be yesterday so I feel like I should stop saying "My birthday is today" because to some of you it's actually tomorrow...does that make any sense? It's February 24th haha! Yeah...sorry. I'm all confused, I'd gladly make it two days long for you all though. :)

You don't know how amazing you guys have been with this story at all, like I get updates sent to my email everyday I update and some of the things you guys review with honestly make me squeal like a ten-year-old girl. You can ask my friends sometimes I walk with them and just gush over what you guys say. Some of you are really amazing and since it is my birthday I've decided to give this little speech and a magical piece of cake to you all, it's whatever flavor you want when you get it.

That was a tear jerker huh? No, but you all might hate me after this chapter.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: Since it's my birthday can I claim possession? Can't I own it for one day? :'( Fine, I don't own Glee, though it'd be pretty sick if I did huh?

"He has a gun." Heart drops and it feels like a movie. He can't hear the kids as he runs toward the danger that could possibly mean his boyfriends life. It feels like a movie he can hear the blood in his veins rush with every step. Movies have happy endings life doesn't so if this was going like a movie and that trigger gets pulled there is no way Puck's going to live. He gets there just as the trigger is pulled, just as the Bang is heard, just as Puck falls.

It feels like a bullet to his own heart as the gun follows, hitting the ground with a crash. Puck's hands grasp the wound, tears slipping off Finn's face, people staring, people yelling, it all comes back as he falls next to his lover. He has shaky hands, a shocked, apologetic face. Finn feels like he's gonna be sick, a hand flying up to his mouth before pulling Puck to him.

"No, Puck." He moans, tears falling onto his lovers face. His lover who he knew wouldn't make it, this was a movie scene turned real life. In real life the bad guys win and the good guys lose, Karofsky won and Puck lost. "Puck, stay awake please, don't leave me." He sobs, people watching shocked, some running over to help. "Puck, baby, please." He begs he pleads and Puck's bloody hands reach up for his, apologizing over and over again as if this was his fault.

His voice barely there, his eyes falling shut, until Finn calls out, begs. Stupid promises falling out of his lips, regret filling his heart. Why didn't he jump in front of the bullet? Why didn't he know something was wrong three days ago? Why didn't he stop this? Hands are trying to stop the bleeding as the paramedics rush in. Cops pull a crying Finn away from the love of his life, the one guy he cares about right now.

"No, no!" He struggles against their grips, tears cascading, sobs choking him. "Let me go with him."

"Son, listen to me." The cop attempts. "Son, they need the room." Finn lets out a sob, hands bloody, clothes bloody. "Let's get you home and cleaned up, we have a few questions for you." He feels dead, not alive, alone. Karofsky took Puck away from him and Finn will get his revenge. He will, he swears he will. Puck deserves that much.

"Honey, what happened?" He looks up to his mom, her day off of work, that's right.

"Mom." The tears come again as he falls into her open arms. "He did it mom, he shot Puck." Her face went into shock as her arms wrapped around her baby, holding him, holding back her own tears. Not Puck, Finn's going to be a mess. Just look at him now. Puck was a good boy, what did he do?

He didn't want a shower, he made that clear, he just wanted the blood off of him and he wanted Puck to be okay. He wanted to see Puck more but if Puck was okay, he'd go a lifetime without seeing him as long as it meant Puck breathing and walking perfectly fine. Finn could think of Puck as already dead, he kept doing it, kept reminding himself that this isn't some fairytale, some movie but as soon as someone else said it he snapped.

"Puck's going to want you to be okay."

"Shut up!" He growls out, not able to bear the pain of someone agreeing with him. "He's not dead." He can't bring himself to say yet, can't bring himself to admit out loud that yeah, he basically is but he can think it.

Questions. There's so many and it's all thrown at him. Tears still filled up in his eyes as people ask him how he is. Fuck how he is! How's Puck? Is okay? No one will tell him, no one's said anything about him, until the cop pulls him over.

"Can you tell us what happened?" No, no, he can't because saying what happens makes it so much more true, makes it real. He's not in denial but he can't bring himself to think that Puck actually got shot.

"_He's just roughing him up" _He gulps and closes his eyes.

"I...I walked into the school, Azimio told me, he said that Karofsky was mad at me and Puck was going to pay. He promised me Dave was just roughing him up but I didn't care."

"_Aw, it just roughing him up, nothing bad. I swear." _

"_What does he have? What is he doing?" _

"_Ah, he's just roughing him up." _

"I tried to find him." He inhales and it's not steady, it's not easy, it's not at all calm. The cop looks at him with sympathy as another hands him a tissue. "I kept looking than someone said he has a gun."

"_He has a gun."_

"I knew I couldn't run away like they were, what if that was Puck?" He's choking on his own words now, tears rolling down his cheeks and he can't stop them. "He pulled the trigger and P-puck fell and...and he ran. He ran like the fucking coward he is." He doubles over, hiding his face in his hands. That fucking bastard can't even face up to what he's done, can't even be a man. That asshole took his fucking lover away from him and nothing was happening to him.

"Dave shot Puck?"

"Yes, Dave Karofsky shot Puck and I can only assume he's where Puck got all those bruises from." Another sob, memories of Puck with bruises and bloody hands, empty promises of 'you'll be okay, you have to be okay.' Lies.

Everyone's quiet, Finn's sitting with his knees to his chest on the chair, some kids pacing, Carole rubbing circles on his back, that aren't helping. People walk around, no news, no news, just silence. Finn feels himself start to snap with every tick of that stupid clock. Time, like they didn't have enough because obviously they don't. Puck's laying in there, dead for all they know and time just keeps passing. Just stop, just give Finn one more day with Puck, one more hour, one more minute, one more second, anything, just stop!

People walk to get food and drinks, Finn never moving, never accepting food offered to him. Tick tick tick. Clack clack clack. Glance toward the door and hope that someone will come out soon, someone will just be all 'Ha, you're dreaming' but he's not. He's pinched himself so many times, squeezed his eyes closed and cried way too much for it to be a dream.

"What are we doing?" He says, snapped, all of it gone. "I mean, we're just waiting for more bad news about today, we're just waiting for them to tell us something we already know." His voice is cracking, sobs wracking through his body every so often. Everyone's looking at him. How is he the first to snap? "This isn't some fucking movie where the doctors going to say that he's perfectly fine. Where one of us wakes up and it's all good come school, it's not, and we're killing ourselves waiting for it." People who weren't originally crying have tears in their eyes, shock written on their faces.

"Finn, Puck's a strong boy, he can make it through."

"What if he can't? What if? I've been sitting here and all I get told is 'Puck wants you to be happy.' 'Puck would want.' How the fuck do you know? Why isn't anyone giving us some god damned answers?" I could've fucking saved him.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Finn left the waiting room, needing a space to breath, to cry, to die. Whatever came first. What he didn't expect was to see him, perfectly normal, with a, maybe a broken arm. His eyes darken, his teeth clench. The cop seems to spot the kid first but Finn gets there first. His arm pressed into his neck against the wall.

"You sick, sonuvabitch, what kind of revenge did you expect from that?" He feels the cop place his hands on him. "Don't touch me, I'm gonna fucking kill you." His eyes are wide and fearful.

"Hudson, you don't know what you're doing. Killing him won't help any. Let us take care of it."

"He deserves to die!" He cries. "He deserves to fucking die." And he pushes back, falling into the cops arms as another grabs Karofsky, arresting him. "I should've killed him, why does he get to live?" Why does he get to live while Puck's dying. "Can I at least see him?"

"Go inside, kid, sit on down, calm down." He does as told, looking up, asking the nurses, anyone he sees anything he can. The condition? Can he see him? There seems to be a respect for him right now, the way some nurses smile sadly, hug him, apologize for the stress. He doesn't want to hear sorry's, he wasn't to hear 'he's fine' 'yeah, go see him.' He's crying in his mothers shirt when the question finally comes out.

"Why him mom?" No answer, no news, no moving, just silence, except for that clock. Tick, tick, tick.

I can go hide if you want? This is so depressing! It killed me to write, literately at some points my eyes teared up a little, I'll admit. I've found it a lot hared to write these things then to read them. I never want to write like that again. I was like 'I can't post this on my birthday that's wicked depressing.' but here ya go. One promise you have to make. No crying while eating cake! It's dangerous! And if you die, I have no readers ;) Enjoy your magical cake!

Because it's my birthday and this was so depressing someone should totally write me a Finn/Puck humor story. Hehe, no seriously though, I'm going to take a few minutes to try and find a stroy that cheers me up make it easier, best story gets a magical cupcake and soda to go with their magical cake...none of you are gonna do this huh? :'( I would lvoe you if you did and I'll still love you if you don't but I'd love you more if you did! :) I'm such an asshole!


	8. Chapter 8

So, I kind of have an amazing thing to tell you all. Are you ready for this? I UPDATED! Yay! Haha, and here's a summary of this chapter...so a blue monkey comes and is all ninja like a looks at Finn and says 'haha bitch, wake up, you fell asleep during sex and had a horrible dream' and Finn is all What the fuck and wakes up to a very pissed off Puck. It actually doesn't happen that way at all. I don't even know where that idea came from really. It's like 'okay, enough soda for YOU!' How awesome would that have been though?

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: Um, something tells me after this chapter, you'll all be 'fuck you go die!' so I don't own Glee because then that'd be where it ends.

Tick. Step. Tick. Step. Tick. Step. It's been hours with no answers, just questions. Hours since Puck was rushed here, minutes since Finn's tears had stopped and fears had started. The answers were coming though. A doctor walked out, blood on his shirt thing and a look Finn couldn't place on his face.

"Family of Noah Puckerman." He was the first one next to the doctor, everyone following. "i'm sorry to tell you this..."

"No!" Finn said, already knowing.

"Noah passed away when..." He spun around, his head hitting his mothers shoulder as tears rolled down his face. Sobs ripping through his body. Stab. Stab. Gun shot. Right to his heart, Puck's gone, Puck's dead and you didn't save him.

"Finn. Finn, honey." He's not sure how he's still crying, you wouldn't think people could cry that much, but he did and he couldn't stop. The days to come were going to be hard and he wouldn't be able to handle them at all.

He awoke, with a gasp, everyone looking to him. A laugh escaped his lips as he realized it was just a dream, now he was getting sympathy looks and he started to think 'Hoooly shit it wasn't a dream. Hyperventilating, he started to as his mom wrapped an arm around him, he cried into her shoulder.

"Honey," She said. "He's going to be fine. One of the nurses came by and informed us the doctor would be out soon with some good news about Puck, don't worry."

"So." He paused. "It was a dream?"

"What?" She asked as his feet fell to the ground.

"Nevermind. I'm going to grab some food." He said, standing up. He got all the way to the vending machine before sliding down the wall, resting his head in his knees. Puck was going to kill him, he best be okay. Otherwise Karofsky was so dead and it would be a hell of a lot more painful for him than it was for Puck. He got an Orange Soda(AN: I 'M SORRY IT'S AN ADDICTION) and rubbed his eyes. He saw them all standing up and saw a doctor, the bottle dropping to the floor as he ran over. He was the first one next to the doctor and he saw that look, the look he couldn't place. The first words out of his mouth were probably a little out of line...

"If you tell me he fucking died...turn your ass around and go save him until he's breathing." His fists clenched at his side and Carole ran up, grabbing his hands. The doctor shocked slightly.

"honey, calm down and let him talk." He looked to the guy, eyes still holding the same exact danger they did fifteen minutes ago.

"Um, no." He said. "Noah Puckerman is going to be fine. He's stable right now but sleeping due to the..." The doctor was cut off as Finn threw his arms around the guy.

"Oh thank god." He felt tears prick the back of his eyes. "Oh, I can't...I think I'm way to happy, can we see him, can I see him?" Carole pulled him back. "Please, even just for a second."

"Honey, I'm not..."

"Yeah, Carrie, show him to Mr. Puckerman's room." The doctor has either dealt with this before or could tell from the look on Finn's eyes, as soon as those numbers were out of his mouth he was running there and he wasn't stopping.

"No problem." The blond nurse told him to follow her as the doctor explained everything to the rest of them, Finn's eyes immediately filled up with tears as he saw Puck. "I'll leave you alone." He couldn't move, couldn't speak and couldn't hold back the tears.

Puck was...he was okay. He was alive and breathing and sleeping from the meds he guesses. He feels his knees grow weak but is afraid to get closer, he's afraid he'll wake up and this will all be just some fucked up sick dream. He would never be okay after that. EVER!

He finds his way next to the bed, all he can hear is the beeping and his heart rate. He doesn't want to touch Puck, doesn't want to hurt him. He feels like if him and Puck ever have a kid, he'd be a terrible father if he was like this. He wouldn't be able to hold his baby in fear of hurting it, dropping her. If they had a baby it's totally be a her.

Her brown hair and she'd look like Puck. His hand reaches out and runs through Puck's hair lightly. One lone tear slipping down his cheek. His Puck was okay, His Noah was okay. He was, he was and he always will be. Never again will Finn let anything hurt Puck. He's like a million percent sure if that ever happens again his heart will shatter and never fix itself.

He hears someone walk into the room, probably to tell him to leave, but he can't not now. Not after being this close to Puck, he can't even turn around to look at them. He can't even breath really, he's kind of struggling and he has this stupid little smile on his lips.

He wakes up in a chair and his heart stops, he's about to scream, about to cry. Then he sees it a nurse standing over Puck and he smiles as the nurse looks at him.

"Sorry," He says. "I saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine. Is he...is he okay?"

"He's fine." The nurse nodded with a smile and Finn returned the guys smile.

"I mean, is he going to wake up?"

"He did, while you were sleeping, the nurse before me asked if he wanted her to wake you up and he shook his head told her no to let you sleep. He should wake up soon again." Right there, Finn promised he was not closing his eyes until Puck opened his. Just to reassure him 'I still love you. Almost murdered Karofsky in front of a bunch of police officers so next time, fight back. I'm so proud of you." and just to, kiss those lips, and see that smile when he pulls away. Never shutting his eyes.

I don't know how this story became a fucking soap opera! Do we still like it?

Woah, okay, who wanted to kill me when I had Puck Die? Well apparently I'm not aloud to let Puck die, not only did you all not want him to die I ran over the chapter and I got some serious hate over it. Puck died and my best friend...left the room and came back with a knife and glared. "If you kill him, I swear to God I will slit your throat to the point where you bleed out." So I kind of got a little scared but he was joking...I think and put the knife away. Plus it would totally kill the story if he died. Although there would've been this epic little scene where Finn was on his bed with Puck, who was bandaged up and all fine but then he'd be all 'I got to go now babe, love you.' and Kurt would come out of the bathroom and Finn would be holding his pillow crying 'please don't leave me' and then everyone would cry :'(

Anyway! I was writing and all of a sudden my bathroom light when on and me being me was all 'HOLLY SHITTTTT!" I was like "Please let some one be in there." Yeah my mom was...that you for making me so into my writing someone could sneak into my house and I wouldn't know.

Question of the day: what is you're favorite quote from any TV show or Movie you've seen?

Mine is a conversation from Being Human(USA Version) between Josh and Aiden. "Of course I don't cook" "You don't eat." "And I Don't Clean" "I have OCD" "And my credits crap by the way" XD Tell me yours! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ppfffftttt well we obviously don't want to answer my question of the day and we all actually either thought that Puck died and didn't want him to or found out he didn't die and wanted to...I don't know which one it is. On another note, I apologize for the long delay, there was so much stuff I had to do. Gah, I hate it. Lots of drama and being busy added with not being able to give a damn anymore just doesn't work out well. Since I had no time for the computer and I kind of rely on you guys to give me great answers, I have two stories currently saved in my Ipod, they're both very very short, I'm sure I can make them longer, I will hopefully post some more information on my profile if anyone would like to see it any time soon, just let me know.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee even if I can write awesome freaking fluff ;) Check it out!v

He's pretty sure when he saw Puck's eyes open he had though he was dreaming, rubbing his eyes constantly, before blinking a couple of time.

"P-puck?" He said, hope filling up his chest as his boyfriend smiled over to him, Finn knowing if he stood up, his knees would give up and he'd come tumbling down.

"You been here all night?" It wasn't as strong as Finn had hoped but Finn smiled because he was obviously getting better.

"Yeah, been here since they told me I could, fell asleep a few times." Once, he fell asleep once and they asked him to leave a few times but no way in hell was he leaving Puck. "You're perfect you know that?"

"What?" Puck asked, his eyebrows furrowing as Finn got to his feet.

"You didn't start anything and I know you fought back, right? Because if not next time any asshole messes with you, you can just punch them and walk away." Puck smiled and Finn was standing near the edge of the bed, smiling down at him. "And if you ever do that again, I think I'd revive you just to kill you but then revive you again."

"I won't, I'm sorry I ever did."

"I know you are, I am too." Confusion seeped through Puck, his face showing it. "Don't look at me like that, you know I have a very good reason. If I didn't say anything to Karofsky, he wouldn't have been so mad, if I just learned to shut my..."

"Yeah," Puck said. "Shut up." Finn was still frowning. "You had nothing to do with this. You're definitely not the one who pulled the trigger, or had a gun for that matter. If you did anything wrong I'd let you know."

"Mhmm." Finn looked away as Puck pushed himself a little up in the bed.

"Babe, look at me." Finn did so. "You trust me right?" A nod. "Good, now believe me when I say this isn't your fault and I promise to always tell you when you do something wrong, except math, I don't do math." Finn laughed and went to kiss his boyfriend but stopped short.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, his eyes flickering up from his lips to his eyes as Puck's did the same.

"You won't." he promised and Finn kissed him ever so lightly, still afraid to hurt Puck. It was like he was suddenly fragile because he was hurt. Puck tried to deepen the kiss and it worked until Finn pulled away.

Silence filled the room as Finn sat back on the bed, shifting it slightly, next to Puck's legs. It wasn't an awkward nor uncomfortable silence it was a normal, comfortable silence. Both boys having the smallest hint of a smile on their lips, minds freely thinking. This is what made a moment so perfect, when you don't have to talk or make something awkward you just can think and they don't ask what you're thinking about. They don't care because they trust you to tell them everything. Only having to ask when they're nervous you're hurt. Perfection. Killed when Finn yawned and rubbed at his eyes, looking away.

"Lay with me?"

"No, I'll hurt you." Puck's hand met Finn's wrist, pulling on it lightly.

"I'm the hurt one, you have to do what I say."

"I'm not a slave," Puck's pout made Finn smirk. "Until we're out of here." And a wink and a smirking Puck. Wow, he should get hurt more often.

"No, but it's mean not lay next to me."

"Not if it'll hurt you."

"I want you next to me, you won't hurt me, you couldn't." Finn blinked, licking his lip. "Come on, the beds freezing."

"You're such a dick." Is the whispered words as he lays down next to his boyfriend, head propped up on the elbow on the pillow.

"You love me...everything about me."

"Not when you're hurt." He whispers again, getting a look from Puck.

"I'm fine now, babe, look at me, I'm okay."

"Now."

"do you really think I'd ever leave you without a goodbye?"

"No."

"Exactly." Silence. "Enjoy my slushies." Finn laughed, kissing his boyfriend.

"Ohhh, don't worry I will." Puck smiled, not actually wanting to get better if it meant this moment could last forever. Finn's smiling face as his eyes blinked shut before opening.

"Good, sleep, babe, I'll still be here come morning." Finn smiled lightly but shook his head, Puck's hums turned into lyrics, lulling his boyfriend to sleep. Puck was kind of happy Finn was the one asleep now, he loved seeing Finn asleep, the way he was so peaceful curled into Puck's side. He loved the rise and fall of his boyfriends chest and the smile on his face.

Puck/Finn fluffyness! I'm sorry it's really short and all, most mine are but this was wow. Have you ever laid next to someone hurt in the hospital? I did once and I freaked that I would actually hurt him, turns out I think I cried more than he did. Considering I cried when he hissed or moaned lightly and he didn't cry at all. Life stories, gosh. I was actually thinking about just killing Puck off because I've had a bad week so far, like it's been cool but there's just SO MUCH DRAMA! Pfft High school yuck.

Fail of the day: Putting this in the Document Manager as Chapter Eight and getting all confused! *facepalm*

Question of the day: Who is you're favorite top twenty-four American Idol?

My answer: Scotty McCreery. **Faints** I don't know what it is about that boy but he's got mah heart pounding. Who's yours?

If you want to ask a question feel free to leave one in a review or PM with it, I'll be glad to feature them as soon as I can.(Next chapter or that chapter after that)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really not sure how to do this because it's my first time but I felt so bad for not updating that I felt I needed to just reason real quick and let everyone know my current status. I'm perfectly fine as far as I know. I did end up with a concussion a little bit ago. Blah but the reason I'm not planning on updating for a little is because I have to try and figure everything out.

I feel like that's not enough information, but basically it's teenage stupid drama. Though I feel one of it I'm overreacting a little bit it's just I'm not an easy truster and then I'm not planning on leaving my friends side for a few days. I've been spending basically this past week and a half...more like a month if you add on every little thing. Car crash, me , I swear I'm a freaking danger. He attempted suicide and I totally blamed myself. It's all cool now though and I'll probably just spend a few more days with him until I know he's back on his feet.

My other friend was sleeping with her ex-boyfriend who's dating our other friend and there goes all my trust. Out of curiosity, I'm not overreacting right? What would you do, these are you're friends we're talking about I'm aloud to be mad at her and not trust her right now right.

My sister should be moving out sometime this week which will give me more time to write. In the meantime enjoy this little filler. [insert sad face] I hate fillers.

I'm soooo sorry, you don't even know how sorry I am for not updating.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

She walked into the room and saw the two boys cuddled on the bed. She honestly thought it was the cutest thing she's ever seen, the way Finn seemed to try and withdraw as if he was hurting Puck but Puck seemed to pull him closer. She wonders what would happen if the tables were turned, if Finn was the one stuck in the bed and Puck was the worried boyfriend. She couldn't even picture any onlookers alive that includes the teacher. She couldn't picture Puck in great shape.

She watched Puck's hand tighten on Finn's waist as she walked in a little further. Either he was awake of he was a little more protective than she would want. It was bad enough that when she got the phone call her son was injured that she had a small breakdown. She's not sure she'd be able to handle a broken Puck. Which is exactly what was gong to happen, this kid, Finn, her son's best friend turned boyfriend is going to hurt him, leave him and destroy him and she won't be able to help him.

Right then and there she promised herself she would not let Finn Hudson hurt her son anymore than he has already been hurt. Come the day Puck's out of the hospital and she's going to warn that boy to be good to him. She's going to make sure to threaten him worse than a dad would for their little girl. This was her son and this was the most vulnerable she's seen him in forever. She kissed his forehead and said her loves before leaving.

* * *

She'll admit it, their relationship definitely opened doors to hers and made her realize exactly what she was going to aim for. In fact, she had started talking to Puck and Finn about it, too. It was funny, if you thought about it, when she walked in on them making out and it was like a normal day. So she wasn't shocked when Puck's mother announced the boys were fast asleep and Finn was in the bed with Puck. It was late and a lot of kids had gone home but she had stopped by after everything. She was sort of hoping to run into them and talk a little bit.

Sure, 'visiting hours' were over she just knew she'd get there. She shook her head and smiled, she bet they actually had a heart to heart before Finn went to sleep. That made her smile, the way Puck was so nice around Puck the way he made sure to be the best boyfriend he could even if he went about getting that title the wrong way. Finn was also loser with Puck, not really caring about anything except Puck sometimes. Yet, every time she went up to them they'd know exactly what to say, usually.

So, she realized that maybe she should defend him a little more and make sure they stay in love and connected and happy. As far as she's seen they both deserve it. Puck took a bullet and Finn hated himself but hasn't left this hospital at all. Come the day they both were in school she would never let anyone hurt these two boys ever again. After all, Santana gets what she wants and she's going to need them to help her.

I hated it. I hate me. It's just a filler but leading to drama? I think so. Santana and Puck's mom(what's her name? Does anyone actually know?) oooo!

I'm sorry please don't hate me!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, hi, hi. Running on ten minutes of sleep here but since my sister decided she was going to move I decided I was going to write another chapter, not healthy I know, I'll make sure to keep myself in check eventually. I hope you all did read the last chapter because I gave this huge speech before it that might've made you think it was an AN but that will be a big play in the next few chapters, because I'm that freaking awesome.

Status update: I'm just tired and saw yesterday's episode, Fuck moment made me smile. I was so mad I missed that the first time around.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I'm dressed in black, should I try and steal the rights? You decide. I don't own Glee, as shocking as that is.

The Gleeks had know that coming back to school was going to be hard, but they didn't expect to be so hated for something they had no control over. If they knew this all would've happened they probably would've tried to fix whatever Finn did to Karofsky and Azimio, that they never knew about. The surprising part was not once did they get slushies just hateful gazes and words of hatred. It was starting to be harder than the slushies.

The threats they heard but chose to ignore, knowing no one would be that stupid ever again. They have a feeling it's going to be worse when Finn comes back tomorrow and Puck comes back in a week and a half. It's going to suck for them and they just wish there was some sort of way to prepare them for this.

"So, how do you feel knowing that the reason the sport teams are going to suck is all because of Finn and Puck?" They rolled their eyes at Jacob, yep, this was going to be a long day.

Puck was curled up against Finn and Finn held him like he was fragile. It killed Puck but at the same time he kind of loved it. He's got to admit it feels pretty damn amazing to know he has the best boyfriend in the world. He was still better though and way more badass than Finn was. Just to clarify. In fact, he has proof, he was shot. Which isn't so good, he never wants to see Finn so messed up like this ever again. It would damn near kill him, destroy him.

"It's going to be hard huh?" Finn's voice broke him out of his thought. "I don't care though, you're still here and we're still together and that's all that matters right?" Puck could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but let a smile grace his features.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. It probably won't be that bad."

"Well, let's hope so." Finn always worried about stuff, sometimes it was stuff he didn't even understand. It made Puck amazed, the way Finn didn't understand everything yet somehow he knew exactly what to say and what to do.

"We'll be good."

"You best be better when you come in."

"I will be, babe, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I just know you!"

"Have fun tomorrow." Puck pulled up to kiss his boyfriend who smiled before kissing back. Finn decided to reply when they pulled away.

"Without you?" Puck laughed at the face Finn made, it was a cross between 'ha, you're funny' and 'never going to happen'.

"Yep." He let the P pop

It was nine in the morning and Finn had enough of all this shit in the school. Why the hell was he being blamed for something he tried to prevent? Did they not notice that? No apparently, McKinley is a bunch of retards! He had stayed close to one of the Gleeks at all time, well they kind of made sure h was next to one of them, probably a precaution to keep him safe. However, he could care less. If he heard one more slur about Puck...well, he's not entirely sure what he'd do but it's be bad for the person who said it.

"Finn you need to calm down." Rachel hissed as he opened his locker. Could you tell he was angry? Really? What gave it away? Was it when he clenched his hands or when his eyes narrowed to really unsafe slits.

"Aw, look doesn Finny need a little protection from us? Huh, is you're boyfriend going to need more? You guys going to have that wuss sur..." The guy flew back and there was silence in the hallway, Finn's fist falling back to his side as the guy grabbed his bleeding nose.

"You think I asked for protection, hell you no as well as I do Puck's more a man than you or Karofsky, so shut up." The hockey head stared from the floor, shocked, with tears in his eyes.

"Finn," Rachel said, her voice still calm but slightly shaking. Finn turned his back and walked away, his locker making a loud bang as it crashed close. He couldn't stand anyone, this was Dave's fault not theirs. If this day got any worse he was going to pay Karofsky a visit, figure out why the hell he thought this was a good idea.

A little under three hours later he was called to Principle Figgins office. He had gotten looks from everyone in the class and just stood up, grabbed his stuff and left. How many teachers a day looked away from a fist fight that was a jock to a geek? Why was he getting in trouble for hitting an asshole? That has to be the way real life worked, you're dumb you get punched, it teaches you to stop messing with people who are better than you are.

He let his eyes narrow as he glared at the hockey head. He sat down and let his bag hit the ground. Great suspension, just what he needed, first day back and he was already in trouble. Too bad Puck wasn't here, Puck can bullshit really good, he'd be out of here in no time.

"Mr. Hudson I hear you punched Mr. Peltini(Most original last name ever?) over here, is this true?"

"Yep." Finn said straight out.

"Care to explain why?"

"Why should I? You'll just get me in trouble anyway and it's because I'm dating Puck. It's 'cause this whole town has their heads so far up their asses we still live where Gays are wrong and assholes are allowed in school."

"Figgins, you got to excuse him, Puck's in the hospital and he was severly hurt. You've got to understand he only punched Peltini because the boy pushed his buttons."

"His behavior is inexcusable..."

"Because me and Puck are together." Figgins chose to ignore that.

"However, since Puck is hurt and that is effecting Finn, I have set up meetings for Finn with Mrs. Pillsbury." That damn near made his heart jump for joy. Puck was out of the hospital as 1:34 and he would call Finn at 3:00 then Finn would go over. Maybe the day isn't so bad, after all.

"Well, I had a reason." Finn explained to his step-brother, curled on his bed, trowing a pillow in the air and catching it. "I just can't stand it. I never knew it was so hard."

"Yeah well now you do."

"I'm so..." He cut himself off, answering the phone for Puck. "Hey you." He said.

"Finn?" Finn shot up, getting Kurt's attention. Puck's voice scared Finn it was chocked and teary. "We have to break up."

"What?"

Well, technically I said I'd get a chapter up. I never said that it'd be a happy chapter. I was good though, really, I liked it. You guys hate it? Love it? Want more because I'm evil and didn't finish. CLIFF HANGER!

I have to go to sleep though, keep in mind I'm a sixteen year old girl who needs her sleep. Not healthy! I have school in the morning and just remembered I have homework. Thank God for free periods. Oh, and just to clarify, never cut class. Oh yeah, who's the good kid! ME!

Question for ya'llI need a reason for Karofsky to have pulled the trigger, I have like one but it's really bad so I need to know DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS! I want to explore that a little more. Hence the Finn visiting Karofsky. Go me!

G'night and lots of love forever, may you're week and weekend be wonderful.

PS: April vacations coming up, late nights, yeah you love me. REVIEW! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Hia, I've had such a long day. I'd use this to rant but I really don't want to because most of you don't read it is usually the reason I rant but today just isn't worth ranting. So enjoy the story, even if you're not here.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own glee!

Last Chapter:

"_Finn?" Finn shot up, getting Kurt's attention. Puck's voice scared Finn it was chocked and teary. "We have to break up." _

"_What?"_

Now: Fast Forward a tad bit...STOP!

Finn still couldn't feel his heart beat as he walked into school, eyes still as dead as before, lips still parted slightly. When he woke up, he expected last nights events to all be some fucked up dream he magically created. It wasn't until Kurt had asked how he was when he broke down. Why in God's name would Puck ever break up with him?

"_Finn? We have to break up." _

"_What?"_

"_I just think it'd be better for both of us to break up."_

"_What do you mean better?"_

"_I don't love you Finn." _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" _

"_Just stop, we're over Finn." _

He inhaled sharply, people parting as he walked by. He felt like dying, crying, anything to make this pain go away. How long would it last? He didn't go to his locker, he just went straight to homeroom, putting his head on the desk in his curled arms. He's not sure how long it will take for him to actually break down and cry but he knows it's coming. Those five words, those lies, repeating in his head. _"I don't love you Finn."_ over and over and over again like a broken record player with no stop.

No one said anything, all thinking the worst. No one did anything, all not caring or too afraid to. He went through his day,even the teachers held sympathy on him when he walked into class looking like that. A mess, like he was really dead, which he felt like he was. I mean Puck lied to him, he doesn't want this to end and he does love Finn. Finn just knows it...right? RIGHT!

He sits in the choir room, in the corner, alone. Waiting, waiting for Puck to walk through that door and apologize, break down crying and say it was just a joke. But he never does, other kids walk in but never Puck, not Puck. Santana sits next to him, looking honestly genuinely concerned, he turns to her.

"You okay, you seemed out of it all day?" She asked, her voice quite.

"Puck...we broke up. I'm fine." And he was because he didn't cry, maybe he couldn't cry. He felt downright pathetic for being so weak. But something had to be wrong. Santana's lips parted and she looked shocked and horrified at the same time. She was going to fix this, she was going to Puckerman's after school and she was going to fix this.

FAST FORWARD-:D

Finn walked into his empty, quite home. He didn't bother to grab a drink or any food, he dropped his backpack. That hit the ground with a empty thud and he went down stairs. He laid down and that's when it happened. One tear slipped and he couldn't stop them from flowing down his face. He tried to hold back the tears, he just went through almost losing Puck why did he really have to? What did he do to deserve not only almost losing his boyfriend but then his boyfriend breaking up with him?

By the time Kurt got home he saw Finn asleep on his bed and his heart went out to the boy. He was so messed up, but something was wrong he knew both boys had to be messed up...they were so completely in love. He frowned at the soaked pillow and sighed, Finn finally cried over it. He was so strong over the phone, voice only shaking once. Finn was strong and dammit was Kurt going to look up to him for advice from now on. First, however, he'd have to figure out how to get Finn better, maybe ice cream and skipping school tomorrow.

Yum yum yum...I have M&M's so first reviewer totally freaking gets them. They're peanut, but you know, if you're allergic to Peanuts you can have PB one's...teehee. No but seriously, review tell me what you think, criticism is always welcomed. For example, if you guys have a problem with my spelling and/or grammar, sometimes they're both pretty atrocious, you CAN tell me. I promise not to hate you or be mean. But don't do it ANON I'd really like to thank you for making me a better person. Like this poor one kid gave me advice on one of the one-shots I wrote but they were anon so I couldn't thank them or ask questions such as for further help but it's cool. Thank you...ANON!

:D


	13. Chapter 13

I don't want to make anyone feel left out or anything but...

Ax: I love you! You're review on Over it made my DAY...I might do another songfic...what do you think? And you're review on this made me smile, because that was just... just perfect. So, you're so welcome and thank YOU, Ax, for reading the story and reviewing.

Sueleenew: I'm glad you like the story, and you seem to be feeling what most all are feeling. It's a good thing you don't live with me too, I get abused for updating chapters like that.

So my friend literally hit me like a million times screaming how I "Have to update, you're going to kill someone out here. You can't do that to them. I HATE YOU!" then he hugged me for a while apologizing...enjoy the story, and here's some orange soda to boost you up!

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: OHHHHH I own glee! Yeah, I do, because I own joy, because I'm JOYFUL! I just don't own Glee with good singing in it and dancing and hot people...not the glee I was hoping for. ENJOY!

Puck laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been there ALL day, hasn't moved. He can't even get up to go to the bathroom, he's been holding it in all day and he really has to go. His sister came into the room with food for him which just rested on his table next to his bed. He refuses to move, eat or BREATH until he sees Finn. Okay, so he has been breathing but still he was upset about this you know. It's just his mom sounded really disappointed, he wants to call, he really does. But he can't, god knows Finn doesn't want to talk to him.

He wanted to go out and just punch some asshole int eh face but he felt way too much of a douche to even get out of bed. How could he break Finn like that, Finn deserved so much better. But his mom just sounded so disappointed like he broke her heart by seeing Finn. Was it such a big deal?

"_I'm sorry about all this mom." He apologized as he sat down in the car. _

"_Yeah." She said. "Well this wouldn't have happened if you weren't dating Finn."_

"_Mom, I love him."_

"_I know you do, I just, wish you didn't." Her face held so much disgust and so much disappointment, Puck let his eyes look down at the floor. _

"_You don't like him?" He said. "You always did before."_

"_I don't like what you're letting him do to you."_

"_What...what does that even mean?" _

"_Never mind, Noah, just let it go. We can talk about this when you're better. Just you are too good for him...or I thought you were." she let the conversation go after that, turning the music up to block out his voice. _

His mom didn't approve of a relationship and he's pretty sure it's because it's with Finn, with a guy, other than that there was no other reason. He knows it, just from her words from the look in her eyes. He hated when his mom was disappointed in him, he doesn't like her involved in most of the things he's done in this life.

So that sound in her voice that look in her eyes, it killed him. More and more every time he saw it. He sure as hell didn't need to see it just to be with Finn. They'd both move on and get a better relationship that's approved, right? At least that's what he believed yesterday. They had talked about it because Puck just never lets it go.

"_Mom, just talk to me!" He screamed_

"_No, we'll discuss it when you're better." _

"_Is it because I got hurt, mom he tried to stop it!" _

"_That's just it Noah, not only do I have a fag for a son, I also have him dating a guy who CAN'T protect him. Do you know how dangerous that is?" _

"_Yes, mom, but he tried doesn't it count a little bit?" His voice grew desperate._

"_In a normal relationship yes but in...in that? NO!" He felt like someone stabbed him in the heart at his mom's disgust. _

"_You don't like it cause he's a guy?" _

"_Look at what he's done to you Noah. I want you to break up with that boy!" _

"_mom, no, I love him."_

"_no you don't, that's just not NORMAL!" Another stab, and he felt the pain weld up. _

"_When have we ever been normal?"_

"_We could have been if you weren't a fag!" She walked out of the house and slammed the door behind her. Puck sat on the couch his mother's harsh words sinking in, as his tears formed in his eyes. He knew what had to be done. He reached for the phone. _

At first it seemed like a good idea, his mom would at least not be disgusted in him and accept him. So he chocked the words out a little harsher than he actually intended to. It killed him to know he was hurting Finn but he had to do what was right. Breaking up with him was that, right? Oh, god, he knew he made a mistake and he's afraid he couldn't take that back. He knew he couldn't fix this.

So far his mom had been happier. She had gotten home to him curled on the couch, more hurt than she left him. His eyes staring at the black screen of the TV in the silent house as he thought over his decision. He thought over his mistake and chewed on his lip.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine." His tone was so monotone and he didn't even realize. "I broke up with him...with Finn." _

"_Oh honey." She said, quietly sitting down and pulling him onto her shoulder. "It'll get better, you'll find someone else." _

"_Yeah." He nodded, that was the problem he didn't want someone else, he loved Finn._

He flipped his phone open, hoping for a text that never came, a call that never got through. He knew it wasn't going to happen, why would Finn ever forgive him.

"Noah?" His eyes darted to his sister who stood in the doorway. "You have a friend over." He sat up and saw her standing there, with raised eyebrows looking more pissed than ever. What the hell did he do to her.

"Santana?"

Bye bye! :) I just wanted to make a chapter and show that Puck wasn't actually the one who wanted to break up. I like drama in stories. I really, really, really do.

Hey, want to know how to distract me from a story? Putt my blanket under the wheely chairs wheel. -_-

No I'm serious I was tugging at it for hours and spinning, until I actually got out of the chair and pulled it than facepalmed. It was more like ten minutes but hours sounds better.

REEEEVIEWWWW but only if you want to...or if you don't :P opinions are always appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry, don't kill me, I was sick and then I got writers block and I'm pretty sure I still have it I'm not sure. I'm a horrible person plus I'm making plans for stuff that's definitely going to get int eh way. So all help would be gladly freaking appreciated.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

"Noah?" His eyes darted to his sister who stood in the doorway. "You have a friend over." He sat up and saw her standing there, with raised eyebrows looking more pissed than ever. What the hell did he do to her?

"Santana?" Confusion shot through him as though there was no reason she would be there. His sister had left after he knew who was there. Santana's eyes narrowed as she took a few steps into the room so that she was closer to him.

"What the hell is this?" She asked and confusion filled his eyes.

"What are you tal..."

"You and Finn!" He glanced down, feeling regret fill up his heart. "How dare you do this to him. He's broken up?" Puck's head shot up. "And I know you don't want this to end either."

"You don't know anything." Puck denied swallowing.

"Did you?" He went to deny it again but couldn't find his voice and shook his head. "Then why did you Puck. Why did you? What made you?"

"I...he"

"You won't hurt him Puck, if that's what you're afraid of. He's okay with it as long as you two are together he's FINE. He's happy!"

"My mom."

"Well what about her?" He sighed and started to tell her everything that happened from the talk to the phone call to the day after.

"That little bitch, how dare she!" Santana looked about read to kill his mom, but held back from doing something. "We are going to have a long conversation about this. In the meantime call Finn, fix this."

"He doesn't want to talk to me. I hurt him."

"Yeas you did but yes he does, so call him." He smiled and opened his phone calling his boy...ex-boyfriend who will hopefully forgive hi, but no one truly knows, right?"

I know this is short but I'm telling you I just don't know what to write, right now. Lease tell me this is normal, please tell me it will go away. PLEASE! I need some help, it's killing me. I'm almost done with school so that'll give me a few weeks in the summer then I'm busy for one then I'm free until whenever. I'm sorry you guys. You need to help me out though, I'm not sure what to do. Anons, writers, readers this is you're time to keep this story alive, so if you're one of those readers who don't comment this is the only time I will basically beg you to review or PM with advice or any help possible.


	15. Chapter 15

You have every right to come to my house with whatever weapons and/or harmful rubber bands and attack me. I've finally pushed myself aside and since I'm officially sinking into depression I figured this might keep my head above the water so I've spent the day doodling and trying to figure out something to write. You should see some of the things I wrote down at work.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Finn's hands were white on the steering wheel, his eyes dead ahead. Anger and rage killing him, eating at him. He needed to...he wanted to...no he definitely needed to. His eyes were red and puffy and yes, he did have them clouded over with tears that just didn't want to fall but threatened to spill over.

Puck sat in his room, Santana staring at him as he dialed the number. She walked in and sat next to him. The two of them together hoping that they'd get through to him. Puck's phone was pulled up to his ear and Santana leaned in. She was going to make this happen and Puck wanted this...no needed this to happen.

Finn passed by cars, swearing his foot inching on the pedal. He was speeding up and going faster and faster. There was no stopping him now, his anger and pain had become too much to control. It was all so unbearable...he just had to. He had to get there and understand, he just needed to know Why. Did he deserve this for some unknown reason.

Kurt woke up and went to go get Finn but once his foot hit the last step, once the bed came to visibility again he saw there was no Finn. His heart stopped, his head pounded with all the possible reasons to this as he looked for his step brother. He almost sighed in relief when he saw the car was gone so Finn was OK but the sigh never escaped but tears, anger and driving do not go well together.

There was a silence over the room as Santana and Puck listened to the phone ring. Puck's heart rate had sped up as he felt something was wrong. Do you think he's okay? Was the only unspoken sentence running through his mind. His eyes traveled to the clock 5:30, Finn had to be up. He always was lately, up early. Something had to be wrong.

Finn heard that song play throughout the car and his hand reached over to the passengers seat, looking to see the name 'Puck' it read, as if it would've been anyone else. His foot pressed further on the pedal and he flipped the phone open, about to scream, yell, anything, when a cars horn blared and his eyes opened just to see the headlights as the phone fell.

Puck and Santana both screamed at Finn to answer them, that this wasn't funny. Begging for him to be okay. Was he, he couldn't possibly be. Both hearts stopped both hearts pounded and all insides froze after the screech of the tires and no sounds after that. Just silence, eerie silence that sent shivers up your back during a horror movie. Puck immediately felt the blame, if he didn't listen to his mom, if he just admitted sooner...maybe later, if he didn't hurt or call Finn.

Kurt found himself sitting on the couch with a phone in his hand that would ring and go to voice-mail, ring then go to voice-mail. He was nervous for Finn's sake. He ended the call when he finally got one. It rang for a split second, before he answered it, that one name coming past his lips first "Finn?" His face fell, his heart dropped, his insides froze. They were just crazy. But that didn't stop him from grabbing the keys off the table and going to Puck's house.

I'm ending there, but it probably won't go the way you want it to ;( but don't hate me, hate my brain. Also I still don't have a reason Karofsky shot Puck but I'm coming up with one as I type. You guys are gonna freak when you finally read this. Well I'll accept and death you find necessary...please don't kill me.

Reviews are love and encouragement and advice.


	16. AN

So, I'm sure most of you are wondering where I've been. I know I've been slacking alot and I promise to get right back on tehse as soon as I can. While I could make an elaborate excuse for this I really don't have any and this would be an update I just don't have the time to. Between working, hospital and sleep I don't have much time for anything right now.

But there is a contest I'm holding for my boy in the hospital for anyone looking to write, it would be appriciated and I'm sorry to all my readers. I promise as soon as he's out of the hospital as soon as I know he's okay all the way, I promise I'll update every story plus some. I just don't have the time.

Again I apologize more than you could ever imagine. I've been meaning too and I should've updated sooner I just didn't have the mindset too. However I promise you as soon as I can I'll update I've been workign on ideas in the hospital and at work. So please stay tuned in I'll have it up in no time. And for a while jsut look into some of the contestants for my contest or become one.

Thanks for understandign and if you don't thanks for being a reader of the story.


	17. Chapter 16

Has the suspense killed you yet? Sorry for the lateness, life has been hectic, I can barely stand it. But better late than never. Agree?

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Kurt was out of the car, eyes narrowed, fist clenched. Santana and Puck were running over to meet him when Kurt's fist connected with Puck's face, knocking the badass to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Santana scream, grabbing Puck, who was propped up on his elbows, staring wide-eyes up at Kurt.

"He's the reason Finn's messed up." Santana got to her feet anger burning bright in her own eyes as she spoke the words calmly.

"If you wanna blame someone..." She started, jaw clenched. "Blame his mom. She made him choose family or Finn. What would you have done?" Kurt looked down to Puck then back to Santana then back down to Puck before looking at the ground.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." He whispered before looking up to Santana a new fire burning in his eyes. "You kick her ass yet?" Santana smirked in response.

"Not yet but I'm going to." The two helped the badass up and found their way into the house and onto the couch.

"Now tell me what happened exactly." The words flew out of Puck and Santana's mouth faster than Kurt thought humanly possible. He didn't stop them but made plans of what to do.

Puck was forced to stay home as Santana and Kurt went and drove around town. They stopped at every possible place they thought Finn would go, houses, stores, hospitals, everywhere. Puck sat on his couch, knees curled to his chest, one arm wrapped around them one holding his phone, his head resting on his knees, staring at the phone. It was silent inside and outside the house as if time stood as still as he was, waiting for Finn to call. Time seemed to go by too slow but too fast and every second killed him a little more. Phone calls from the unimportant, Carole, Rachel, Mercedes, went ignored. Texts came to none of which he responded. It felt like he had been sitting there forever before his front door slammed open and shut. His teary eyes glance up to meet the intruders, teary eyes glancing back.

"I...you...he...why?" The voice was chocked and pained as it searched for words to say.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry." Puck was on his feet in a second, standing as tall as he could, his heart breaking.

"Why Puck? You lied to me, you said you loved me." Finn cried, staring at his ex-boyfriend.

"That was never a lie."

"I know that. Why'd you lie and say you never loved me? Why'd you break up with me? How could you?" Finn's voice started getting louder with each word. "After everything we've been through...How can you act as if that meant nothing to you. How could you! You lied to me dammit, I need an answer." His voice broke ad his eyes met Puck's who sobbed.

"Finn, it's not like that. I had to, god I love you. You know that! Finn, I never want to lose you but my mom. God, my mom, she doesn't want us dating. She...I don't know why, Finn...but she's all I have and she'll take Sarah away from me, plese, Finn, please don't be mad at me." Puck cried his hands clasped together as he begged of Finn not to be angry at him.

"I..." Finn shook his head, pulling Puck to him. "Don't cry baby, I love you too. Please don't cry." Finn begged, tears crashing down his face as well. "I wasn't mad, no no, I just...I almost lost you Puck, I couldn't stand it, the second I got you back, god, you didn't want me."

"I did, go I do." Puck pulled away as he cried and met Finn's eyes. "That's all I want And I gave you up then you go and make me think I was losing you forever."

"Never leave you." Finn mumbled against Puck's lips, desperately. "Can't lose you."

"Sorry, so sorry." Puck pulled Finn to him, falling onto the couch, wincing at the pain. Finn went to get off but Puck pulled him closer, holding him tighter. "Never meant to hurt you. Love you. Love you so much."

"Love you. Need you. Never again." Their words began to make slight sense but became jammed together as the pain, love and desperation came back, hitting them hard. The need for eachother strengthening. Phones, disregarded and ignored.

"Promise, never hurt you."

"Never leave you"

"Love you"

"Always Love you"

"Want you. Only you."

"Only this"

"Never again."

"Promise."

There ya go. Hope ya'll enjoy. I did love it I'll be honest...Orange soda for all my faithful reviewers that are still here and to all newcomers. :)


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm very very very apologetic to any fans or readers who are mad at me for not updating. I wish I had this amazing excuse but in reality my depression got to severe for me to really care about anything. But I've been better I had to go to a new school since then but I'm really shaping up. I believe I'm getting better so I decide to reward you with a new chapter to this extremely long forgotten story. Oh, and hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters out faster, like boom, since I only go to school for three hours and have no friends to entertain me, but on days I have doctors appointments (too many) I won't be able to. Sorry? I really am.

A/N2: Does anyone even read Fuck fanfics anymore? I just have to finish it and I'll be happy.

Pairings: Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Puck woke up in the arms of the only person he thinks he can love and smiled. This was how it should be, just like this, forever. He tightened his grip lightly as the thought of Finn leaving again hit him ten times hard. The pain and the fear of losing the only person that damn well mattered in this hell hole.

"I'm not going anywhere." Finn's voice reassured as the boy turned to face his punk-ass boyfriend who smiled lightly.

"I thought I lost you." Finn smiled and captured Puck's lips into a soft, loving kiss. Pulling back and running a hand over his cheek, Finn met his eyes.

"Good, now you know how I feel."

"Doesn't mean you're aloud to scare me." Finn chuckled and let his lips kiss Puck's reassuringly and somewhat sloppily. This was how it should be. Finn smiled into the kiss, as Puck moved on top of him, kissing Finn before pulling back with a worried expression.

"What did happen Finn? All I heard was a horn and silence." Finn smiled lightly at his boyfriend as he retold the story.

_His foot pressed further on the pedal and he flipped the phone open, about to scream, yell, anything, when a cars horn blared and his eyes opened just to see the headlights as the phone fell. It shut on impact and ended the call as Finn swerved out of the way with only seconds the spare. He hit the brake almost immediately after the danger and cussed. The anger in him now a lot stronger than before. Controlling his every move the anger took over and chucked the phone as his mind screamed at him not to. He needed to know, needed to know why Puck would lie to him. Why Puck would say he never loved him. He spun the car around and ignored blaring car horns as he found his way to Puck's house, begging that the other boy had come to his senses or that he would get a good explanation. _

"I never meant to hurt you." Puck said , looking down at his lover who smiled back up at him lightly. It might not be a hundred percent okay but they were better, a lot better than before and that was all that mattered.

"I know, I don't blame you. Noah, I love you." With a smile bigger than any Puck's ever given that fast he quickly went and captured Finn's lips

"I love you too Finn, more than you'll ever know." With a slight laugh Finn corrected his boyfriend.

"Trust me, I know, I do. So much." Finn's hands rested on Pucks waist as the boy attacked his mouth. Their lips moving in sync as though the night before, the break up and the pain never existed. Because it didn't matter. It never mattered, as long as they had each other. As long as those hands and those lips kept the other boy there. The ringing of Puck's phone was enough to break them apart with a annoyed groan escaping the still sore boy.

"It's Santana." He said flipping it open and allowing her to scold him for ignoring her call. "Sorry, Finn and I were talking." He smiled as Finn's lips hit his jaw desperately. The happiness coming from the other line as Santana told Kurt, each happy and relieved saying that they were coming over now. That all of this needed to be fixed. "I think it's as good as new." puck whispered hanging up the phone and kissing Finn's roaming lips eagerly. His hands running up the taller boy's shirt and roaming his chest as if they had never done this before. Gentle but desperate, getting moans from Finn as his hands tease Finn's nipples.

"I need you." Finn whispered, pulling Puck's shirt off him quickly and kissing from Puck's lips to his jaw and his neck. It was slow and gentle but full of desperation and love, matching Puck's moves. Their hips grinding for the extra friction before Finn flipped them. Finn's lips trailed kisses down Puck's neck and over his shoulder before taking in his nipple. Puck moaned and bucked his hips up as Finn's hands went down and gripped him through the fabric of his jeans.

"Finn." Puck moaned, gripping his hand in Finn's hair and pulling him up to kiss his lips as his other hand ran under the waistband of Finn's jeans and boxers getting a gasp from Finn as he gripped the boy. Each boy feeling themselves get lost in the feeling of the other, the feeling of perfection. Desperation for the other to know just how much they meant, to show this was all about the love not about the sex, not about anyone else, about them. Puck's injurious completely forgotten.

"P-puck." He whined and Puck smirked loving the control he had over the boy that was bucking into his hand and writing lightly. He loved the feeling of Puck. This was by far the most perfect thing in his life. Their lips met again in a searing, rough kiss, their teeth clashing and their lips swelling. Both boys to into the love in order to hear the door open. The footsteps headed to the room and a voice called out.

"Puck?" Both boys pulled away, eyes wide as the tried to make it seem like nothing was going on but they were far too late to fix it as the woman looked down at them. "What is going on in here?" She asked coldly.

"Mom, please." Puck whispered and Finn bit his lip, protectively gripping Puck's hand.

"I thought you two broke up." Her voice was stiff and expression unreadable.

"Mom, I love him." She raised an eyebrow and looked at Puck then to Finn, disapprovingly. Finn swallowed harshly and stood up, causing Puck to try and pull him back down afraid the boy might leave him. Might walk out that door and never come back while his mom partially expected him to, his mom thought Finn would walk out that door and leave her Noah behind.

"Mrs. Puckerman, can I please talk to you, alone?" She looked to Noah who slowly let go of his boyfriend's hand, confusion filling his eyes. She looked back up to Finn and brushed her hair behind her hair and out f her face with a hand before nodding.

"Fine." She said and Finn grabbed her hand leading her out of the room but glancing back at Puck with eyes that told him to stay there. Puck understood and nodded but bit his lip. He was confused as to why his boyfriend would ask his obviously angered mother to talk alone, away from Puck. Puck is positive his mom would tear Finn a new one and the only reason she hasn't was because Puck was in the room. This scared him to no end because he needed Finn and what if his mom did something to make Finn run and never look back. Would Finn do that? Would Finn really leave him alone? Somehow he didn't think Finn would, almost all of him said Finn couldn't and hence wouldn't but how could he ever know for sure?

She let Finn lead her into the kitchen, away from her son and confusion filled her. There is nothing her and the young man had to talk about but she would hear him out. It really bothered her that they were openly making out on the couch what if they had gone farther and Sarah had walked in on them? But somehow the look in Puck's eyes when he said he loved Finn made her believe it but she needed someone who would treat her son right. Perfect and Finn hadn't even said anything back just look at Puck and smiled lightly. Finn turned to look at her and smiled lightly, his eyes filled with worry, fear and sadness.

Finn needed to explain somethings to his boyfriends mom because he knew Puck needed her but Puck needed him too. He wasn't sure how well Puck was without Finn but Finn had fallen apart faster than anything, it scared him that it could happen to Puck. The boys needed each other and he thinks Mrs. Puckerman needed to understand that. He turned to her worried and scared but sad. Sad that she might willingly tell Finn to get out of her sons life for good and ban her son from seeing Puck. Not that that would stop them but it would hurt Puck to no end, it would kill his boyfriend, his one and only love, inside. Finn just could not let that happen.

Is that good enough for forgiveness? I pray so. I promise I have a slight idea where this is going and the next chapter should but up anywhere from later tonight to Tuesday. Lots of love. Sorry gain for the complete ignoring of these stories.


End file.
